


felt i was invincible / you wrapped around my head

by semi_automatic



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, Friendly Blurryface, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Sweet, Taco Bell, soft, this is rlly self indulgent, those r rare, wow a fic where blurry isn't a scary bad guy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic
Summary: blurry's not as scary as he looks.





	felt i was invincible / you wrapped around my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twenty_one_plants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_plants/gifts).



Josh can hear the slow padding of feet down the hall, thinking Tyler must have come out of his room, might be coming down to talk to him for something. But he’s walking so slowly. As the footsteps, which he can definitely identify as the sound of Tyler’s Vans on the floor, get closer, he sits up a bit on the couch, watching the door with curiosity and slight worry.

  
But the person he’s met with isn’t Tyler. As the person steps in, making eye contact with Josh, they speak. “Josh.” He looks wary, wide-eyed, whole body a hesitation, standing in the door with the rigidity of a cat about to pounce or flee. Josh breathes a sigh of relief.

  
“Fuck, Blur, you had me worried,” he says, standing up to pull Blurry into the room by the arm a bit, shutting the dressing room door. “Are you alright?” Looking down, he notices the knife clutched in Blurry’s right hand, slowly wrapping his fingers around Blurry’s own until he lets go of it. “What were you doing with this?”

  
“I don’t know. I wasn’t planning on hurting anyone man. I just woke up and didn’t know where I was and it freaked me out. Sorry.” He sways and looks at Josh for a moment, then flops down onto the couch, tired from the fear that had run through him. He looks away and picks a bit at his nails, beanie pulled close to his eyes. “You guys have a good show?”

  
Josh knows Blurry isn’t used to shows, is still wary of being around most people besides him. Not even Mark knows about Blurry. Once, when Blurry had started fronting during a show, Josh had to talk him down from a panic attack after a song. Nobody had noticed.

  
“Yeah, everything went really well. It was fun.” Josh sits next to him on the couch, watching the way Blurry moves. It’s so easy to tell them apart, really, now that Josh is more used to him. How he holds himself differently, how he speaks differently, how his voice is ever so slightly lower. Blurry is staring at one spot on the ground. “Hey,” Josh gets his attention, putting his hand on Blurry’s knee, and he feels him stiffen up and then calm again.

  
“What?” Blurry says, looking over at him, at Josh’s softly calloused hand on his knee. He can feel skin on skin through a ripped spot on the skinny jeans, how warm Josh is. He wants to lean in. He bites his lip.

  
“I dunno,” Josh sighs, pulling away. Blurry wants it back - the touch almost feels like a dream. “You seem nervous or something. Do you wanna talk about anything?”

  
Blurry looks back at the floor, curls in on himself a little. He still doesn’t know how to say it - any of it. So he doesn’t. “Hey, can we go somewhere tonight? I don’t get to get out much, you know. I wanna do stuff.”

  
Josh tilts his head at the request, finding the way Blurry won’t look at him a bit strange, but he nods. “Yeah, where do you wanna go? We usually get Taco Bell after a show and we don’t really do much else, but we can if you want.”

  
Blurry considers, “Taco Bell sounds good. That’s all. I dunno much else I’d wanna do.” He shrugs, stands up, stretching a little. There’s a tightness in his chest, an anxiety that makes him tap his fingers against his leg. Josh can still see the remnants of the black paint under his fingernails, in the creases of his hands.

  
“Alright, I’ll tell the guys. Do you want it to just be us?” Josh knows that Blurry isn’t really okay with a lot of people knowing about him. Josh, right now, is the only one who knows he’s not just a character Tyler had made up. Blurry had asked not to be known, to wait for him to say it was okay for someone else to know about him.

  
“Yeah, just us,” Blurry says, swaying where he stands. Josh puts down the knife he had pried from Blurry’s fingers and the two walk out, Josh finding Mark to let him know where they’re going. Blurry keeps his head down, his eyes on his shoes, quiet. He follows Josh out of the arena, out the way the crew shows them so that the lingering fans won’t see them.

  
Josh watches Blurry as they walk, how Blurry observes things, how he carries himself. Josh’s hand twitches to hold Blurry’s, but he stops himself. Blurry is staring at the sky.  
Luckily when they get to Taco Bell, it’s empty, and the people at the counter are too tired to care who the band is even if they know of them. Josh orders his usual, lets Blurry get whatever he wants (which is three beef chalupas and a big baha blast). When their food is ready they sit at a booth together, side by side, Blurry pressed into the corner and Josh next to him as they unwrap their food quietly.

  
“Hey, Josh?” Blurry finally says after eating one of his chalupas, wiping the sour cream off his face. Josh pauses in eating his own food to look at him, concern flashing over him. Ever since Blurry had stopped hurting Tyler, ever since the three of them opened up communication better and they recognized that Blurry was a person, too, who was just scared, Josh had cared about him. He wanted Blurry safe and feeling okay as much as he wanted Tyler to.

  
“Yeah? What is it?”

  
Blurry shifts, takes a deep breath and leans against the back of the booth seat. He closes his eyes and tilts his head down. “I think -- I think I have a crush on you, and I’m sorry, and I know you probably don’t want to date me because of all the shit I’ve done and I’m not even real and… I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

  
Josh blinks, hesitates. Blurry has turned to look out the window, his back ever so slightly to Josh, hand covering his mouth. He's about to cry -- Josh has seen that look on Tyler many times before. Josh sighs and reaches to turn Blurry's face to him.

  
“Hey, shh. You don't need to apologize for that, Blur. It's okay.” His hands stroke along Blurry's jaw, his cheekbone, a face he's so familiar with yet somehow arranged differently. Josh notices Blurry had found the red contacts and put them in. “I think I-- Okay. I've kind of had a crush on you, too, for a really long time but I didn't think you would ever want me.” He frowns, softens. His touch on Blurry's cheek is so soft. “Come here.”

  
Blurry is being pulled close, and he and Josh are somewhat in each other's laps, and both are crying at least a little. After a minute they pull apart, and Josh kisses Blurry on the forehead. For the first time that night, Blurry smiles, and it's the biggest smile Josh has seen, even as Blurry's face is streaked with tears.

  
“So does that mean we--”

  
“Yes,” Josh answers immediately. “I mean, if you want.”

  
“Yeah,” Blurry says, laughing, picking up a chalupa with one hand as he reaches with his other to hold Josh's hand. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and continue this who knows...


End file.
